Designers of toys are challenged to produce a continuous stream of new devices which attract and keep the attention of children, despite the fact that a child inherently has a relatively short attention span. The toy should also stimulate imaginative play that leads to creative thought. Also, it is desirable for such a toy to provide multiple interests so that it fits into different games or play and may be used in different ways. Another consideration is that the toy may teach small muscle coordination. Still, the toy must be safe enough to insure the child's well being and to avoid accidents. Some toys are designed to stimulate active play when the child engages in physical exercise. Therefore, the safety factor is especially important if the toy is a "weapon" or other device which has a potential for destructive power which is used during physically rough play. Here again, safety of the play is of great importance.
Dress-up toys and clothes are timeless attractions to children who can then imagine themselves to be almost anyone of almost any time period. Modern fields of interest to children are robots, space aliens, super heros, and the like. Therefore, an especially attractive toy would be one where the child may dress up at least in part and pretend to be any of these or similar persons.